


empty

by atlas_oulast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Short, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_oulast/pseuds/atlas_oulast
Summary: you better not be doing what i think you’re doing





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> tw for suicide & self harm

Brooke didn’t have a soulmate. 

Not anymore.

She’d been writing her soulmate so much that she’d run out of space on both of her arms and most of her lower legs, and then it’d stopped.

The sharpie had faded since their last conversation, and Brooke had decided to strike it up again.

 _what’s_ _up_ _hun :_ )

No answer. Brooke shrugged it off, and went to sleep, confident she’d wake up to a response.

She woke up to a burning feeling, and she turned on the light to watch two large scars appear on her wrists.

It was clear what’d happened, and as soon as they appeared, even this early in the morning on a Sunday, she was livid.

 _don’t_ _you_ _dare_ _do_ _what_ _i_ _think_ _you’re_ _doing_.

A single pen line, almost like a half formed A or V, she couldn’t tell, and that was all the response she got until the black bruise appeared, on her right arm.

Anyone whose soulmate died or didn’t have a soulmate to begin with received that big black bruise.

 _please_ _please_ _still_ _be_ _alive_ , _i_ _have_ _the_ _bruise_ _please_ _tell_ _me_ _you’re_ _still_ _there_ , _this_ _had_ _better_ _be_ _a_ _joke_

No response.

_you can’t do this to me_

And then she’d gone back to bed and cried.

Her soulmate had been amazing. She never knew his name, but he liked Star Wars and Disney movies and theatre and he said he was 5’4 and he listened to her favourite bands and watched her favourite movies and she did the same.

They had movie viewing parties, using their arms as their live dm method, just him and her, sitting in their living rooms miles or years apart, watching the same movie and commenting on their arms, giggling when the funny messages from the other formed.

At least she had.

Did her soulmate not care about her? Why hadn’t he told her the way he felt? The only thing close to telling her about this was one message several weeks before he died.

**sometimes i feel alone, like nobody’s there and nobody wants to be there and everyone hates me**

And that had been weeks ago! And yeah, there were a few self harm scars that she’d pointed out and he’d not responded to, but other than that...

Nothing came close to those angry twin red lines on her wrists.

When she had to go back to school on Monday, she wore a heavy blue hoodie, pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, and wouldn’t talk to Chloe.

The bruise on her arm burned like fire, and whenever she bumped into anything or even tried to lift anything heavy, it smarted and her eyes watered.

And then she just sat down in the hall, after trying to go to the water fountain, failing, and then she pulled up her sleeve.

 ** _i’m_** **_sorry._**


End file.
